The Pain of Reality
by haruhinozuka
Summary: A misunderstanding causes friction between the time travelling pair. No Rory in this. Shows Doctor's emotions towards Amy. Amyx11 One-shot


_**I felt the need to make this because of a Doctor Who drawing I kept making in class. also the fact that that fucking pregnancy test in the TARDIS made me wanna throw shit! And just a warning I cannot write in a way that sounds British, I am so sorry about that! ); hopefully I'll get the hang of it eventually. Anywhooo on with the story! HUZZAH!**_

_**~Em-chan!**_

It had been a very long day for Amy and the Doctor. The TARDIS had zoomed them all over the galaxy and in all they'd answered several distress calls, helped end the Raxcor war, and settled the diplomatic issues between the Sontarans and the Daleks; which resulted in a full scale battle that demolished the Hall of Warriors on the Sontarans home planet.

"C'mon girl work." The Doctor mumbled in concentration at one of the TARDIS' pull out screens. The lower skeletal structure of a female was being displayed with the name Amelia Pond printed beside it. The digital rings swung around the hips of the skeleton while the screen changed colors from blue to red; positive to negative. His intense eyes looked over at the young girl who at the moment was lying face down on the consoles glass floor, utterly exhausted. Her wavy red hair cascaded down her back, and her smooth pale limbs were sprawled out around her. The ginger sensed a familiar pair of hard, calculating eyes focused on her back and she turned; locking eyes with the alien. She arched an eyebrow at him, her green eyes sparkling in curiosity. He averted his gaze quickly. Amy furrowed her brow at him; he wasn't usually _this_ odd.

Oh well. She laid her head back on the cool floor, closing her eyes as she did so. About a minute or so later she heard a loud bang and a couple of cracks followed by the stamping of feet up the glass steps that led into the rest of the TARDIS.

"Doctor?" She shouted as she leapt up. A screen was dangling from one of its supports. It had sustained fissures across its plexi-glass surface and it feebly attempted to display an image; resulting in it appearing distorted and chopped up. She inspected the picture and tried to piece to together ; there was definitely a skeleton but there was a broken up word written across it. She leaned in closer; scrutinizing the word. "Platypus?" Why on Earth would the Doctor be so upset over a platypus?

She up the steps after him and began to search. After a good thirty minutes of looking around the never ending time machine for the alien she made it to his wooden bedroom door and jiggled the knob to discover it was locked.

"Doctor open up. What's the matter?" She asked incredulously. She didn't want to sound insensitive but seriously; a 907 year old _Time Lord_ who fought genocide committing aliens every single day of his life was an afraid of an egg laying mammal. She was met with silence. "Doctor?"

"Go away Amelia, I'm fine." His voice was strained, she could tell he was holding in his rage. She knew because of past experience in the hotel full of fears when the Doctor discovered he'd unintentionally killed the people with us. But what in the whole wide could make the Doctor that mad? It certainly couldn't be a platypus. Amy sighed in frustration.

"Am going to have to do this the easy way or the hard way?" No response. She nodded to the door and stopped off in the general direction of the control room. She managed the trip down in a record of five minutes. After grabbing his sonic screwdriver she marched back up to his room, pointed the sonic at the door, and clicked. Nothing. Amy groaned in realization. "When in the hell are you going to invent a setting for wood?"

"When you stop being a ginger." He replied snarkily.

"Doctor I will break down this door if I have to and I don't think the TARDIS would appreciate something else being broken today." The time machine _whoosed_ in agreement. "Doctor, please." The Doctor sighed heavily.

"Amelia I'm fine, just go away now."

"You're lying. You never call me Amelia unless you're angry, upset, or were being chased by angry aliens. And so far no one is trying to break down the door so _what, is it_?" Her Scottish accent was becoming more prominent with every word she spoke. It always did that when she was angry. He'd always thought it was cute but at the moment he wasn't focusing on that.

"Well you never know pond, that door _is_ sound proof." He joked. She could tell his heart wasn't in it though.

"Doctor," Her patience was clearly wearing thin. "Open this door and tell me what the hell is going on." After a moment the door swung open to reveal a disheveled time lord; his eyes were red rimmed and puffy, his suspenders lay loosely on his sides and his red bowtie was askew. The room behind him looked like a tornado had passed through; the curtains were shredded, knick knacks had been thrown all across the room, odds and ends were strewn at random, the mattress had been thrown off the bed, and there were dents all over the walls. She gaped at the sight, he scowled in return.

"I told you I'm fine. Can you go now?"

"You are anything but fine Doctor." She said flatly as she walked into the disaster area. Amy stared into his deep brown eyes; searching for something, _anything_, that would clue into why the Doctor was acting this way. It took her a bit but eventually she found it. It leaked through a crack in the wall he used to keep his emotions at bay; sorrow. The red head's eyes widened in shock as she subconsciously inched closer to him, laying a hand on his pale cheek. "Doctor," He instantly recoiled from her comforting touch.

"I told you already I'm fine, now just go do whatever it is you humans do in your free time." His voice practically dripped with venom.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She scoffed.

"Oh I think you know _exactly_ what I mean Mrs. Williams!" He yelled. Then she caught onto what he was implying.

"Why the bloody hell would you think I would do something like that with Rory?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE PREGNANT!" He roared. Amy stiffened, eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"I'm…what?" The Doctor began pacing agitatedly.

"No, well, yes, but not yet really. You see I was using the TARDIS to scan your body and,"

"Wait you were _scanning_ my body?"

"Well, yes, but anyways, I was looking into the future. It said you would be pregnant in two months time." He'd stopped pacing and he held his head in his hands, looking utterly defeated. She'd never seen the Doctor like this; it was terrifying but at the same time his news filled her with joy. She was going to have a baby!

"How is this bad?" Amy asked curiously. There was a long silence.

"Because I know it will be him. It's always him." He said in anguish.

"You mean,"

"Yes I mean Rory!" His head shot up to look at her; his eyes looked tormented. As if his hearts had been wrenched straight out of his body and stomped. "It kills me to know that it will always be Rory, the last Centurion. That it will be _his_ child. No matter how much I wish it would be mine it will always be his. It all will." Amy swore she was hearing things, or maybe this was some alternate universe and this was a fake Doctor. He saw her look of shock and misinterpreted it. "Exactly, how could you even think of being with some disgusting space alien let alone have a child with one." Amy grabbed his face in her hands and pulled him into a deep kiss. When they broke apart for air she slapped him hard across the face.

"Don't you dare call yourself some _disgusting space alien_. You are the greatest man I've ever met and no one can or will change that."

"Do you,"

"Yes I mean that. And did that little machine of yours even say Rory would be the father?"

"No…" He said uneasily. Amy smirked and went straight into kiss-o-gram mode, walking over to him sexily and whispering in his ear.

"Then we can make sure it isn't his now can't we?" The Doctor nodded dumbly and the two went off in search of a good bedroom.

_**Wow this felt incredibly weird! I'm not used to the Doctor being sooo…..emotion-y. Well sorry for that bit of ooc. It was necessary…ish Hope everyone enjoyed and reviews are welcomed and very much appreciated. In other words, I would love good feedback on this story because I feel like it needs fixing. Well thanks for reading everyone!**_

_**~Em-chan!**_


End file.
